


The Durans Let It Snow

by ficbredeamor



Series: A December to Remember [3]
Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, New Years, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbredeamor/pseuds/ficbredeamor
Summary: While their bus is trapped in the snow, the Durans have a little bit of fun in the snow before the show.
Series: A December to Remember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035681
Kudos: 4





	The Durans Let It Snow

While on tour for their New Year's Eve show, the tour bus is on a snowy trail until the bus slid near a ridge on the side of the road. 

"Oh my God! We're slipping!", says Simon

The bus just hit the pole and the Durans just slipped down onto the floor of the aisle of the bus. 

"What's going on?!", says John

The driver says, "The bus slipped on the ice and were stuck in the snow."

All of the guys moan as the stood up and think of what happens to them if they dont make it on time for the show.

"How are we going to make it on time to the show?", says Andy with an intense face.  


"Well since there is snow outside, why dont we go out and play and let the driver find something to get out of this mess?", says Roger in reply.

"Ok then.", says Nick

The door is latched open and the guys ran outside and start to throw snow balls at each other.

Nick jumps on Simon and rolls down to the ground laughing.

Andy throws snowballs at John while Rog does a snow angel.

Denis O'Regan, the photographer for the band, decides to do a photo of them together in one shot. 

They gather around and *click* , the camera flashes and lets them finish playing until Paul, their manager, tells them that their limos have arrived and tells them that they have rehearsal to do before show time. 

They went off and imagine how fun the snow is when they are together but for only a little moment. 

As they arrived at the venue, they rehearsed and before their show began, snow is starting to fall, on them.

"What is that?", says John

It was actually their managers Paul and Mike throwing fake snow onto the stage and that gave Simon the idea.

The show started around 8p with all fans surrounding the stage. 

The first song was Hungry Like the Wolf, from the Rio album and as the song started to play, fake snow begins to fall upon them and smiles started to show and what blessed is to have the joyfulness of this show if it wasn't for the love of snow inside or outside. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my last fic of the series and for the year and I just wanted to thank you all of my fellow readers enjoying my fics and I hope 2021 will be a great one.


End file.
